


[Podfic] Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Engineering, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtain fic for rocket scientists. Or, Tony and Rhodey build the Quinjet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061810) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Length: 00:15:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Assembly%20Instructions%20for%20the%20Rest%20of%20Your%20Life.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Assembly%20Instructions%20for%20the%20Rest%20of%20Your%20Life.m4b) (6.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
